Talk:BioShock Infinite Removed Content
Art Book? Should this page include stuff from "The Art of Bioshock Infinite"? Because there's a ton of stuff in there that didn't make it in the game, I don't know if any of it belongs on this page. If it's relevant, I'll start putting stuff up from it. Thegreatvortigaunt (talk) 16:58, July 2, 2013 (UTC) No, there's a difference between concept art that didn't make it into the game, versus things we saw in the demos that were removed. 18:42, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- If it made it in as an asset RESURRECTO then it went beyond a 'concept'Testxyz 07:25, August 18, 2013 (UTC) All these cut aspects All the awards they got at the shows. I wonder if there would be anywhere as many if they had shown real examples from the game that resulted instead of things they never delivered. Losing all the spectacular BIG Tear sequences, alot of that kind of more impressive stuff would have made the game alot better. Did they run out of time or money to fail at what it looked like they promised for the game??? ---- Ressurecto - might have been interesting to have a mini-game at that point - puzzle to get back into the game - the better you did you got some reward?? (They couldnt make it too hard because failing would delay resuming the game and it might be appropriate to have a 'Skip' to get past it). Weird ghostly stuff, interdimensional lightshow or whatever. Testxyz 07:24, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Songbird Alpha Appearence "HIM by elizabeth in 2010 debut demo and also his appearance in debut demo, seem originally look almost identical to big daddies from bioshock and bioshock 2" Whoever wrote that is an idiot. And the picture that's supposedly an old version of him, looks identical to the final one.Einsteinium99 (talk) he meant that the songbird made the big daddy noises in the 2010 demo, which it did—The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 13:28, August 22, 2013(UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. They didn't really need to remove or remake that much content Infinite was a pretty darn good game, but I think irrational made some bad choices by removing some of this content, like songbird showing up at unscripted moments (allowing you to fight him, which everyone wanted) and I wish everything was more open world like during the 2011 demo Comstock He didn't really look smiliar to Booker, and the glasses picture was completely removed from the idea that he and Booker are the same. I think Comstock was really a late job, the one from the demo was really just a random dude and not really a part of any meaningful plot. 20:53, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Vigor Junkies as more random spawn ... A way to keep player from being too complacent (there were alot of largely NPC empty areas where you basically just played Manic Magpie picking up loot). Could have had these semi-insane types lurking in shadows (they avoid the puritanical authorities). Also would have been a way to have a few more NPC 'opponents' who actually used vigors (Fink had assembly lines making the stuff...) and would be limited to one at a time (Vigors in the set piece battles might have been too disruptive/overpowering to player and also one-on-one would keep the required scripting simpler ). Being insane they could be pretty unpredictable with them laying slumped in a corner shadow ignoring you or charging at you in a rage out of nowhere. The whole range of vigors (even a subset) would have added variation. Testxyz (talk) 00:33, October 11, 2013 (UTC)